Our Secret Place
by ashangel101010
Summary: Bumblebee feels alone and bored,he wants his Mommy but she'll never come home. Then he meets a mysterious mech  Megatron  who gives him a "special" gift.


Our Secret Place

Bumblebee- Human by The Killers, I Want A Mom by Cyndi Lauper

Megatron- The Bells of Notre Dame (Piano Version), Pictures of You by Last Goodnight

Main Theme- Shut Your Eyes by Snow Patrol, Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls

"I'm so bored," I groaned "I wish Daddy was done with his boring meeting!" A voice in my head chastised me,

"Don't say that! He's trying to make Cybertron into a better a place!" I cringed at my own conscience, I forgot that Daddy is trying to be a hero and I guess I just felt lonely.

"Conscience, may I ask a question?" Primus I know how crazy it seems, but I'm bored and lonely.

"Sure"

"Why did Mommy die?" I know how Mommy died, but my Daddy never tells me why nor did any teacher at school do.

"I can't answer that." Curse Primus, I thought maybe I know somehow, but I'm just a kid.

"No one ever does anyway." I frowned maybe I should try to listen to the "radio" that Daddy got me from "Earth" Daddy told me that a radio plays what organics called "music" Daddy also told me that "music" expresses what a person feels to a rhythmic beat, well sometimes. I looked at my little radio; it's an AM/FM Radio with NOAA weather alerts, flashlight, siren and cell. I named it Red Cross, because it has "red cross" on one of the knobs but instead of it being red, it's white. White is my second favorite color, Yellow is my all time favorite color and it's my color of my paintjob. I carefully turned it to one of my favorite Earth radio stations, it's in the sector 97.7 FM and I listened to the organics talk.

"Good morning viewers, it's me Tina in the morning!" chirped the female organic, I wish she played the music already because that's what I care about right now.

"Well right now I will be taking requests; oh it looks like we have our first request." She pressed a button and made an organic little girl speak.

"Hi I'm Abby." The little girl murmured in the phone, hopefully she requests something good I thought. I hate it when they play love songs or pop songs because that doesn't really express my feelings.

"Hi Abby so where's your Mommy?" asked Tina, poor little girl she got busted because on Earth you need your creator's permission to call someone.

"They just buried my Mommy and could you play I Want a Mom song? It is because that was my Mommy's favorite song." The little girl's voice faltered when she said "Mommy" Oh she lost her Mommy too, I hope she still has her Daddy at least.

"Okay sweetie, I will play this song just for your Mommy." Tina croaked her sentence out from sheer emotional pain. Abby said a quiet thank you and I couldn't hear her voice anymore, it must be because the music is about to play.

"This song is called; I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever by Cyndi Lauper." Tina said solemnly, I know who she is. She plays really good music and expresses it pretty well.

"I want a mom that will last forever"

"I want a mom to make it all better"

"I want a mom that will last forever"

"I want a mom who will love me whatever"

"I want a mom that'll take my hand and make me feel like a holiday"

"A mom to tuck me in that night and chase the monsters away"

"I want a mom that'll read me stories and sing a lullaby"

"And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry"

"Oh, I want a mom that will last forever"

"I want a mom to make it all better"

"I want a mom that will last forever"

"I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever"

"When she says to me, she will always be there"

"To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared"

"Oh and when she says to me I will always love you"

"I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true"

"I want a mom when I get lonely"

"Who will take the time to play"

"A mom who can be a friend and a rainbow when it's gray"

"I want a mom that'll read me stories and sing a lullaby"

"And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry"

"Oh, I want a mom that will last forever"

"I want a mom to make it all better"

"I want a mom that will last forever"

"I want a mom that will last forever"

"I want a mom that will last forever"

"I want a mom to make it all better"

"I want a mom that will last forever"

"I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever"

"I want a mom I want a mom"

"I want a mom that'll last forever I want a mom that'll last forever"

"I want a mom I want a mom"

"I want a mom that'll last forever I want a mom"

"I want a mom that'll last forever I want a mom that'll last forever"

"I want a mom…"

Clear blue tears are streaming down my face and I started sobbing; I wish I could stop myself from crying.

"I want my mom" I whispered at first, and then I screamed it.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" I am so grateful that my room is far from the meeting room and I buried my head in my futon mattress. Dad also got me that from Earth; he loves the culture of the Japanese so much that he designed our home to resemble a dojo. I sniffed after ten minutes after crying, I smelled the air. It smelled like the Energon appetizers I was making for Dad's meeting are done, I dried my optics and put on my orange kimono. My wonderful Daddy got this for me to wear at home, but I hate how I can't make the bow look elegant like Daddy's. After I was done changing, I slowly walked to the kitchen and I admire the courtyard on the way. Daddy planted Cemetery Irises when he built our home, it was before I was born and Mommy was still alive.

Don't think about her, you'll make yourself cry even more. I took a deep breath and exhaled, when I reached the kitchen I notice that the appetizers are a rich purple. It was exactly how they look in the cook book; my Daddy is a terrible chef so I do most of the cooking. I put on my red servo mittens and carefully pull the appetizers out. The cook book says I need to let them cool for ten minutes, but what will I do in those ten minutes? Play Ballerina Blitz 2 or maybe I should listen to the radio more. While I pondered this I walked to the courtyard where the flowers are, I need some inspiration and usually the courtyard helps. When I reached the courtyard, I saw a mech I have never seen before.

He was defiantly looking older than my Daddy, but he looked kind of scary. His entire body is gray and his head looked like a jagged dagger, but his chest plate had the purple Decepticon symbol. He appears to be in a sitting position and his legs are folded over each other, but I couldn't see the color of his optics because they are offline. Maybe I should go the other way or maybe I should tell Daddy.

"Come closer" said the mysterious mech he gestured with only one servo in the "come this way" look and the mysterious mech online his optics. I am fascinated how blood red and the malice that it held in them, my pedes automatically start walking to this mysterious mech until I am right next to him. He gives me a smirk; my body tingled with warmth from his smirk.

"So are you Snowfox's son?" He said it like he already knew the answer; I was hypnotized by his voice. He could command an entire Armanda with his voice alone.

"Y-Yes, um are you an officer that got lost?" I stuttered he looks at me with such intensity that I blushed.

"No I'm just enjoying my few minutes of relaxation. Well aren't you a cute little sparkling, so can you fly like your Mother?" I frowned and looked away when he said the word "Mother" he seemed to notice my distress and grabbed my servo. He honest to Primus kissed it; I am shocked and blushed even more.

"I can't fly, but thank you for making me so happy." I said with a warm smile, he let go of my servo and headed to the Cemetery Irises. I watched contently as he plucked an iris and walked back to me. He then tied the long stem of iris on to my right horn; he then kissed me on the forehead.

"Don't lose your courage in battle Angel Eyes." He said with so much warmth, that my body tingled even more. I don't know why but when he sat back right down, I crawled onto his lap and hugged him around the neck. I buried my head into his neck it was callous and comforting; he is drawing circles into my back with his finger. I finally let go of his neck and my pedes touched the floor, I blushed and looked down to the floor. I murmured a thank you and headed back to the kitchen to get the appetizers. That was by far the most embarrassing moment of my life, so far. I shook my head and grabbed the spatula from the drawers; I started to scoop the Energon on the platter and while doing this I remember the mysterious mech, I don't even know his name and I feel content around him. I am finally done and started to walk towards the meeting room, the room was located close to the entrance. Before I entered the room, I made a brave face and stood up straight like a well organized solider. I open the door and thought here goes nothing, I started to walk towards the table and left the appetizers there. I felt like hundreds of optics were on me, but my Daddy said thank you and I bowed before him then left.

Dear Primus that was nerve wracking, but I put my auditory sensors at the highest to listen to what they're saying.

"Snowfox I didn't know you had a daughter and what a lovely flower on her horn. She's so cute." Said a femme, I felt so humiliated about forgetting to take out the flower from my horn.

"Actually that's my son and he can defiantly out cook me when it comes to anything culinary." My Daddy responded, then my optics widen when I heard the mysterious mech's voice.

"But he defiantly looks like he will grow up looking just like you." He is right, but my Daddy's all white and very tall like a ninja.

"Yeah but he's got his Mother's headstrong personality." My Daddy jokes, I decided it would be the right time to go back to my room. This has been a very surprising day; well at least I'm not bored anymore. Yet I need a place to hide this flower that the mysterious mech gave me. Should I hide it in my closet, under the futon, near the window? So many places, but not one will suit the flower. My daddy once told me that there is a secret place near the spark chamber where you can put your most prize possessions and no one can touch it. My secret place will be perfect for it; I opened my chassis and open a star shape compartment underneath my spark. I gently put the flower in there and closed my chassis. I smiled secretly thanking the mech with the aura that exudes royalty. One day we will meet again and I will be his queen and he will be mine king, together will rule Cybertron in peace. But the flower will always be there to remind us of,

"Our Secret Place"


End file.
